Choice I had to make
by AmyVS7
Summary: Following another argument with Rhys, Gwen admits something to her Torchwood boss. Gwen/Jack. Slight spoilers for series 1 & 2.


Torchwood fic:

Pairing: Gwen/Jack

Disclaimer**:** I don't own anything, all belongs to BBC Wales.

Spoilers: Series 1 and start of series 2

Summary: Following another argument with Rhys, Gwen admits something to her Torchwood boss. Hope you enjoy! :D

**Choice I had to make**

She wandered in the moonlight, the stars twinkling above in the great black velvet blanket of darkness, drowning everything in sight.

Gwen Cooper was walking, thinking, as she made her way back towards the Hub. She'd just had another argument with her fiancée Rhys.

She fiddled with the engagement ring on her left hand.

In many ways Rhys was the perfect guy. He was kind, generous, funny; just a normal guy, with a normal job. He was everything she had ever wanted.

But things had changed.

It was all different now that she had joined Torchwood.

There was only one problem with Rhys.

He just wasn't Jack.

Captain Jack Harkness. A man who shouldn't exist.

He told her just before she had joined Torchwood that he could never die.

'_That isn't humanly possible' _she thought back then.

Yet, time after time, he had proven that he has made the impossible, possible.

Gwen Cooper didn't know when she had fallen in love with Jack.

She was worried.

She didn't believe that he felt anything more than friendship towards her.

Oh how wrong she was.

Gwen rushed into the central area of the hub, looking around at the place that felt more like home to her than her own flat.

Thousands of people, who walked on the streets above day after day, would never know that this secret organisation was right below their feet.

Catching aliens, helping to arm the human race against the future.

There was no other job like it, and Gwen knew in her heart of hearts that she could never imagine a life without Torchwood.

Without Jack.

She approached Jack's office nervously; she didn't even know why she felt apprehensive. It was only Jack after all.

Jack looked up as Gwen came in through the open door; he looked surprised to see her standing there.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" he questioned.

Gwen sighed and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, looking directly opposite him.

"Rhys and I had another row" she said in her strong welsh accent.

Jack looked sadly at her, and reached his hand across and placed it delicately over her right hand that she had rested on the cool surface of the desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with much caution, as he did not want to upset her. Gwen simply shook her head but refused to look at him.

Jack frowned; he had never seen Gwen like this before. Sure he had heard about the rows that she and Rhys have had in the past, but they always made up in the end. Something seemed different about this time. He wished she would talk to him, give him any sort of clue.

"I ended it" she suddenly blurted out.

Jack raised his eyebrows in shock.

Gwen actually sighed, as if a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Me and Rhys, its over" she said simply and looked up to see Jack's reaction.

He looked confused, "Why?" he asked "I thought it was going good between you two. I mean you're engaged, you're going to get married!" he said in disbelief.

Gwen looked gloomily down at her left hand and removed her engagement ring from her finger. "Not anymore" she said as she dropped the silver diamond ring onto the desk in front of her.

Jack frowned and got up from his chair and began pacing the floor, Gwen watched him carefully.

'_Should I tell him?_' she thought silently.

Jack had stopped pacing and looked at her "I'm sorry Gwen, I really don't understand this. Why on earth would you leave Rhys? What makes this row so different that made you want to end it?"

Gwen sighed and also got up from her chair and stood anxiously in front of him, "You want the truth Jack?" she said, looking straight at him.

He nodded. Gwen sighed and looked down as she said "I don't love him anymore. I don't think I have for a long time."

Jack was still trying to get his head around this, it was 2:00am and here he was with Gwen in his office, telling him that she didn't love Rhys anymore.

"Why are you telling me all this Gwen?"

"You asked!" she said loudly as she looked back up at him, "Plus you're the only person I have left to talk to."

Jack looked at her tenderly and took one of her hands in his "I will always be here to talk to you Gwen. Always."

"You promise?" she asked with much uncertainty.

"Cross my heart, and I would say hope to die, but we know there is no point" he said with his cheeky smile and kissed her hand that he was holding.

The two of them remained silent for a few moments before Jack broached a subject that he was very vigilant about starting.

"Gwen, when you said you didn't love Rhys anymore, does that mean there is someone else?"

Gwen looked up at him and she noticed hope seemed to be swimming in his deep brown eyes.

"Yes" she said simply "There is someone else."

Jack backed away from her slightly "Who? Do I know him? Is it Owen?" he looked extremely downhearted by this thought, even though he tried to hide it.

"No it isn't Owen" Gwen assured him as she took his hand "I think you know who it is Jack" she gave a beaming smile at him.

Jack copied the exact grin "I really want to wish, it is who I think it is, but can you tell me anyway?"

Gwen giggled at this before gazing at him with much devotion "It's you Jack. I love you."

Jack grinned and brought her into a tight hug, both of them feeling on top of the world "D'ya know what Gwen Cooper?" he said as he let go of her and they locked eyes "I…I love you too."

Gwen felt so elated, _'He feels the same! He feels the same!'_ she screamed in her head and she gleamed with utter delight. "I am so glad" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them shared a long anticipated, meaningful kiss.

Gwen Cooper had made her choice, and even though it was the hardest choice she had ever had to make.

She never, ever, regretted it.

****

Review and tell me what you thought :) thank-you.


End file.
